The increased demand for lithium batteries has resulted in research and development to improve the safety and performance of these batteries. Graphite has often been used in anode of these batteries as a result of its high material density and low irreversible capacity. However, anodes that include graphite have not been suitable for applications that require high power levels and high safety levels such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) batteries or power tool batteries. As a result, there is a need for a lithium battery that is suitable for applications that require high power levels and high safety levels.